


Valentine's Day

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [42]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "Team Peanut or Team Pine Nut?"; for Mimi ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team Peanut or Team Pine Nut?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500743) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



 

“I honestly can’t remember the last time we’ve had the house all to ourselves,” Paula mumbled with a smile as she followed Tom into the kitchen.

“We better make the best of it, then,” he grinned, closing the dishwasher with his hips ere he turned towards her, his arms crossed in front of his chest. The sleeves of his crisp, white shirt were rolled up all the way to his elbows and knowing how much she loved that look on him, he once more adjusted his collar.

 

Slowly, she let her bright, blue eyes roam over his body, up his endless legs, past his slender hips, and all the way up to the light stubble of his beard, his twinkling eyes, and his ruffled hair.

“And I suppose you already have something in mind,” Paula whispered as she crossed the short distance between them.

“Oh I most definitely do,” he answered with a mischievous glint in his eye and without taking his eyes off her, he opened the first few buttons of her pale, turquoise blouse that only just managed to contain her curves. Even though she had been able to shed most of her accumulated pregnancy weight by now, Paula had kept some of her extra curves much to the delight of her husband.

Teasingly, he let his fingertips glide along her cleavage, tracing the soft skin at the top of her bosom, his eyes still fixed on hers. Her hands now placed on his hips, she bit her lip at his caresses and didn’t object either as, one by one, he opened the remaining buttons as well.

 

“What about a nice hot bath for a start?,” Tom whispered into her ear, his tongue gliding along the outside ere he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. Goosebumps spread over her skin and she dug her fingertips into his hips while he slowly kissed his way along the column of her neck, tracing the moles on her skin, and nipping on the soft tissue at the base.

“Sounds perfect,” she sighed, granting him further access to her neck which he acknowledged with a low purr deep within his throat.

 

With one swift move, Tom lifted her onto the worktop, her slender legs now wrapped around his waist while he devoted himself to caressing her upper body in its entirety. Without taking his lips and tongue off her skin, he pushed the blouse off her shoulders, the straps of her bra following suit.

A quiet moan left her lips as he sucked her nipple into his mouth through the thin lace bra she was wearing, the rosy bud hardening instantly under his touch. A smile played around his lips while he nudged the fabric away with his nose to get proper access to her gorgeous curves, constantly further encouraged by her gentle tugging on his hair. He made sure to kiss every inch of her soft skin, nibbling on it here and there before he soothed each spot with a flick of his tongue.

Her chest was already heaving with every breath she took and he thoroughly enjoyed the effect he had on her.

“You’re so beautiful, my love,” he whispered against her lips soon after, his fingertips still stroking and teasing her hardened nipples and the soft tissue surrounding them.

Paula smiled into their kiss, no doubt blushing at his compliment although she loved hearing such utterances from his lips. She might be younger than he was but it was exactly this age gap of 14 years that nurtured her insecurities sometimes. That was until he looked at her, until his eyes roamed over her body once more, dressed or undressed, until his fingers started exploring every inch of her skin, until he worshipped her body in all ways possible. That night would be no different if his kisses and touches were anything to go by.

***

Leaving the wet towel by the radiator, Paula turned to the little bag she had placed next to the sink just moments before. Its contents had been purchased a few days ago as a birthday present for Tom but due to his shooting commitments and their teething twins, the birthday celebration had to be cancelled. Carefully and with a tingle down her spine, she took the thin lace camisole with the matching panties out of the bag while Tom waited for her in their bedroom. He had pouted as she had asked him to leave her for a moment after their relaxing bath but nevertheless he had eventually trudged out of the bathroom to give her those few minutes alone.

With a flutter in her stomach, she slipped into the flimsy piece of clothing and tied the small bow just below her breasts. Putting on the panties as well, Paula admired the woman in the mirror for a moment, whose wet, blonde curls fell over her voluptuous breasts as her hands glided over her flat stomach and her still pert derriere.

Exhaling quietly once more, she opened the bathroom door and stepped towards their four-poster bed where Tom was sitting at the edge of the mattress, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

His mouth fell open as he saw her and with a few quick strides Paula covered the distance between them. His hands roamed up and down her thighs as he took her in before Tom pressed his lips against the soft, still slightly damp skin above her navel, breathing in her scent. His stubble tickled her skin and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like grazing the inside of her thigh.

 

For now, though, it was his turn to lie back and relax and with a cheeky grin on her pretty face, she pushed him back onto the mattress ere she sank onto her knees between his legs. Licking her lips, Paula quickly got rid of his towel, her hand soon finding his semi-hard length. Slowly, she kissed up his thigh, her slender fingers wrapped around his member, stroking up and down at a dangerously slow pace.

Tom was leaning onto his elbows, watching her every move, desperate to speed things up while, at the same time, he relished the intensity of her caresses, knowing that the grand finale would be even sweeter after the slow crescendo her touch provided.

A low guttural moan eventually left his mouth when her pale pink lips finally found the tip of his now fully erect member, her tongue swirling around the sensitive head. Her eyes met his as she hollowed her cheeks and took him all in, pumping up and down, her fingers still wrapped around the base, mirroring the movements of her mouth.

Moaning her name, Tom dug his heels further into the ground and his head fell back onto the duvet while he could barely resist the urge to thrust up into the cavern of her mouth. Instead of finally bringing him the release he so desperately hoped for, she released him with a quiet plop to trace the vein at the bottom with her tongue, lapping up his taste and relishing the smoothness of his skin.

“God Paula,” Tom moaned into the silence of their bedroom, once more encouraging her to push him further over the edge.

***

An innocent, yet pleased smile on her lips, Paula crawled further up the bed, Tom hovering over her, his cheeks flushed after this most delicious climax. Her thin lace camisole had finally found its way onto their bedroom floor, followed by the equally as delicate yet also equally as superfluous panties.

Once more her blue eyes flitted over the silk tie in his hand and she bit her lip with a satisfied grin as he wrapped his hands around her wrist to press them against the mattress over her head.

“They say revenge is sweet,” he murmured into her ear with a grin, wrapping the tie around her wrists before he tied her to one column of their four-poster bed. Paula pretended to writhe against her constraints but as he dipped one hand between her legs, he could feel just how much she enjoyed handing over the reins to give him control over her body.

Teasingly, he parted her folds and pressed the tip of his finger against her entrance. “Mhmm, and I can’t wait to find out just how sweet it’s going to be,” he added with a satisfied grin, spreading her legs even further while he hungrily licked his lips.

 

He took his time to spread kisses along her ankles, her calves and inner thighs first, all the time watcher her heaving chest and her eyelids fluttering close.

“Tom please…,” Paula begged, her voice a mere whisper as she wrapped her fingers around the soft fabric of the tie that was fastened to the bedpost.

“Patience, my dear...we don’t want to rush things now, do we?,” Tom grinned against her skin, earning himself a sigh of frustration from his wife which was soon replaced by a moan of pleasure as he dipped his tongue between her folds. Still, he took his time tasting her and teasing her, one hand gently holding her down every time she tried to increase the friction by meeting his tongue with a thrust of her hips.

 

He relished the feeling of being in control, of knowing that she trusted him enough to surrender herself to him entirely. He could still remember her shyness and insecurity at the beginning of their relationship, her embarrassment at her confession that she was indeed still a virgin. Never had he forced her into doing something she wasn’t ready to do and eventually it had always been Paula who pushed their relationship that little bit further. He had encouraged her to be more adventurous, without a doubt, but he never wanted her to feel pressured or as if his increased experience made her opinion, her desires and wishes any less valuable.

And while he thoroughly enjoyed tying her up, seeing and feeling her writhe under his touch, his main goal was her pleasure and enjoyment. And if her moans, her pleas, her dripping wetness were anything to go by, he didn’t disappoint so far.

***

The sun was already rising again when they finally collapsed into each other’s arms, spent and sated and happy beyond measure. Their duvets were lying on the floor in a big, fluffy heap, leaving their sweaty, exhausted bodies without a cover against the chilly morning air wafting in through the half-open skylights.

Goosebumps soon covered their skin and despite his mumbled protest, Paula broke free from his embrace to pull the covers over their once again intertwined limbs.

 

“I’ve missed you,” she breathed against his chest and Tom wrapped his arms around her even further.

“I’ve missed you, too,” he whispered in response, his fingertips slowly gliding up and down the column of her spine.

A smile spread on the blonde’s face and for a while she simply enjoyed his gentle touch as she listened to the regular beating of his heart right under her ear.

“Let’s do that more often...,” she said quietly, “...organise some time just for the two of us. Do you think we could arrange that?” Looking up into his loving eyes, Paula felt a rush of love surging through her body once more.

“I’m pretty sure we could,” Tom smiled, pressing a kiss onto her forehead as he pulled her closer against his chest with no intention to let her go any time soon.

Paula mumbled something in response, her tired eyes closed again, and Tom didn’t even try to ask her to repeat it, knowing that she had already fallen asleep.


End file.
